


Keep You Warm Like A Sweater

by YigaClan



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Kissing, Masturbation, Multi, Naked Cuddling, Scissoring, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 07:37:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20944730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YigaClan/pseuds/YigaClan
Summary: Lapis, Pearl and Jasper enjoy each other's company one quiet winter night.





	Keep You Warm Like A Sweater

If centuries ago someone told Jasper she'd be on Earth in a human house watching the snow fall outside the window, she wouldn't have believed them. If they had told her she'd be on Earth in a human house watching the snow fall outside the window, lying with her arm around a half-naked lapis lazuli and _Pink Diamond's pearl_ with her head lying on Jasper's lap?

She would have been struck dumb.

And yet, nothing about her current situation feels wrong. The blue flashes of light from the TV as Pearl flips through the channels, the giant flannel blanket draped over all three of them that Lapis seems to want to hog, the warmth emanating from both of them making her want to just fall asleep…

And she almost does, until Lapis' hand starts to creep up her leg under the blanket. Pearl starts as her head is displaced by the movement.

Jasper makes a quizzical noise but Lapis lays a gentle kiss on her lips as Pearl sits up--Lapis' hand, she realizes, is now reaching inside Jasper's sweatpants--and watches them momentarily. She'd _just_ flipped to a great episode of Tidying Up With Marie Kondo, but she supposes it'll have to wait. She lays her head on Jasper's shoulder passively, however, content to just watch. She's close enough that she can hear the soft wet sound as their lips part and meet again, the little sighs and moans. Her face heats.

Jasper can't ignore the fact that Lapis is only wearing pajama shorts, although she doubts Lapis would want her to ignore that anyway. Lapis isn't particularly fond of clothing that covers a lot of skin, and at night she usually winds up at least in her underwear but normally just stark naked. Jasper slips a hand in between their bodies and right as she lays her palm upon Lapis' breast, Lapis presses her fingers against Jasper through her underwear. They both gasp at the same time before Lapis starts to giggle.

"Jinx, you owe me a Coke," she says, before climbing to straddle Jasper's thigh and kiss her some more.

Even Pearl can admit to feeling a bit left out, and as adorable as this display is to watch, she doesn't stay idle for very long. Subtly, she begins kissing up Jasper's neck, sweet little pecks all the way to the soft curve of her jaw where the tiniest little blotch of presumably copper carbonate from her corruption mars her skin, a little misshapen green bullseye. Pearl had been careful about bringing up Jasper's corruption around her, but when Jasper began lamenting the loss of her perfect complexion (really, Pearl had never met a more vain quartz in her life) Pearl had finally felt it appropriate to mention how pretty she thought they were. It seemed to quell her discomfort quite a bit, and she hadn't said anything about the green splotches, her horns, or the very slightly increased length of her canines since.

Jasper feels the sweet little pecks turn to open-mouthed wet kisses against her pulse point and then to nibbling on her earlobe before another sensation strikes her; Lapis has managed to sneak into her _underwear_ now and fondle her with bold up-and-down strokes. Between the two of them Jasper wants to reciprocate somehow, but her hands wind up everywhere and simultaneously are not doing much of anything except finding different body parts to grope at blindly. Her fingers map out the shape of a slender shoulder, a bony hip, the distinct smooth coldness of a gem with the faintest scarred outline of a jagged crack healed over a few years ago.

The blunt teeth tugging on Jasper's ear suddenly pull away, and then the warmth on that whole side of her body is gone. When she opens her eyes (she somehow hadn't even realized they were closed) to investigate she sees Pearl tugging her tank top over her head, revealing a new expanse of dove-white skin inch by inch until the shallow dunes of her breasts are visible, nipples like softened jade peaks capping each. Jasper's hand finds a home on one as Lapis helps her out of the well-loved sweatpants that suddenly feel very stifling.

No longer in varying stages of undress, the trio settles into strategic positions. When Pearl takes over stroking at Jasper's clitoris, she makes sure to leave room for Lapis' delicate hand to duck underneath and take care of her below and inside.

Two fingers at once begin to stretch her. Lapis' movements become smoother as she gathers the blooming wetness within and she times frictionless beckoning motions with the practiced circular rhythm of Pearl's thumb. To any other gem she might look disinterested, with her eyes lidded and the corners of her lips slightly pulled into a frown, but Jasper knows better. That's concentration, arousal in her eyes. It makes her heart flutter a bit and she lays her free hand on the faintly gold-speckled curve of Lapis' bottom to encourage her, pulls Pearl in a bit closer by her waist, greedy for them both to drown her in attention.

As Jasper rolls her hips and sinks back into the pillows, groaning and hissing like a steam engine, Lapis and Pearl lock eyes. Pearl offers a smile, a sort of slow flirty grin that is far too adorable for what her hand is doing, and Lapis smiles back, bites her lip in an equally if not more provocative reply. _Look at our girl,_ Pearl's eyes seem to say as they dart suggestively up at Jasper's chin, the only part of her face visible now that her head is tossed back against the pillows. Velvety furnace heat surrounds Lapis' fingers and she relishes the feeling, delights in the unmistakable slick-wet noises that follow as Jasper practically pours out over her hand.

"Sloppy," she whispers under her breath, and Pearl isn't looking at her anymore but she breathes out a laugh through her nose at that.

It has become common practice for Lapis and Pearl to work together to pleasure Jasper like this, and really, Jasper thinks it does wonders for their teamwork capabilities outside of the bedroom. Not that she's thinking about that now. In the present moment all she can really think about is how they both look fucking her and how they're encouraging, coaxing the sweet ache that consumes the space between her legs and is now spreading outward, willing her thighs to tense and shudder of their own accord.

_"Ghh…"_

Jasper's hand slips from Pearl's waist, curled in a fist that she bites down on in a futile attempt to mute the sounds that leave her throat. She feels her wrist being tugged away and then Pearl's lips against her own, Pearl's _tongue_ against her own, lapping up her moans and rewarding them with humid sighs of pleasure that feel like liquid silk when they reach Jasper's ears. She had always felt like vocalizing her pleasure was too _base,_ not befitting of a quartz soldier born from boiling rock and sheer belligerence. But Pearl loves those noises and she encourages them, always cooing to her about how lovely she sounds and how she's such a good girl, and Jasper forgets herself every time. Anything for Pearl, anything for Lapis and her sultry half-closed eyes that seem to charm Jasper into this nebulous state of euphoria. Anything for them.

And then Lapis speaks to her. "Jasper," she whispers. "Good girl." And it's that one phrase that breaks her every time. Jasper gasps in a deep breath as Lapis' fingers curl up and forward inside her--

_"Good girl, Jasper. Not yet."_

\--holds the air in her chest until she can feel her pulse throbbing white in her fingertips--

"Almost, good girl, so patient."

\--clutches at the sheets and arches as the pressure builds until--

Pearl says something but Jasper can't hear it because she's coming, and the breath rushes from her body with a sputtering moan too high and shrill to be coming from her. But it is, and she can't stop, can't stop coming or crying out with it until she flops back on the pillows and feels Lapis kissing her temple and cupping her face with a delicate hand, feels herself buzzing beneath Pearl's fingers as they circle slowly. Then she's just boneless, breathing evening out gradually over a period of time she can't quantify in this blissful post-coital state.

After a while, Lapis crawls around to Jasper's other side to be with Pearl, who is laying with her head propped on Jasper's outstretched arm. Pearl smiles up at her lazily as Lapis plants her knees on either side of Pearl's hips.

"Hey, cutie," Lapis grins, booping the tip of her nose to Pearl's. Her hair falls into her face and Pearl tucks it behind her ear. "C'mere."

Lapis slips one leg underneath Pearl's and pulls her closer by the hips until they're flush together, and the slippery soft feeling of their lips rubbing against each other draws out wavering sighs from each of them that rouse Jasper from her daze. They lock together perfectly, thighs perpendicular, Lapis bracing herself with one hand on Pearl's breast and Pearl clutching the sheets on either side of their bodies. Jasper gently removes her arm from under Pearl's head and turns onto her side facing them.

Pearl looks over at her when she feels the weight behind her head disappear. She's biting her lip, face burning teal from her cheeks to the tips of her ears, now spreading down her neck as well. Lapis is already rocking her hips and Jasper watches breathlessly as those blue eyes roll back with a flutter and then close, watches two bodies move as one and doesn't even notice the way her own thighs press together reflexively.

"It's so c-cute," Lapis pants, reaching up from Pearl's chest to slip her fingers into Pearl's open mouth. "How expressive she is. _Fuck,_ look at her. Look at her f--_ffffff_….." Her words trail off into moaning and Pearl is rolling her hips faster now, shorter movements, finding momentum when Lapis picks up her pace to compensate.

Jasper's knees are bent and her thighs are already spread again, because there's no way she can watch this and not touch herself. She's still sopping wet and a little sensitive--her fingers brush her clit just a bit too hard and she gasps (okay, maybe more sensitive than she'd let on)--but the moment she starts up she knows she has to make it quick, because neither Lapis nor Pearl look like they'll last very long.

The display before her is her downfall. Pearl's whines and moans, Lapis' fingers making cyan dents in Pearl's breast, the space between them growing narrower as Lapis leans precariously forward and Pearl's chest arches out. Jasper can already feel it building in her core but she suppresses it, clamps down on it until she sees Pearl start to come undone.

"Say my name," she blurts out suddenly, her voice a dark rasp in the humid air.

Pearl looks up and sees Lapis nodding her approval and that's all it takes. She doesn't say Jasper's name once; she says it a few dozen times in rapid-fire until her lips can no longer form the shape of it, until all she can do is cling to Lapis and curl inward and jerk her hips against the blessed resistance she finds where Lapis' body presses to hers.

In the middle of the warm waves of climax that sweep Pearl off of her feet, she feels five tiny points of pain where Lapis' nails cut into the soft flesh of her breast. She feels the winding pleasure-song that buffs humid against her shoulder and, most vividly of all, through her bliss she feels Lapis pulsing against her where they're pressed together and realizes she's coming too, only moments apart from Pearl.

Jasper watches all of this on her side with her hand moving in slow back-and-forth strokes as she floats down from a second weak orgasm. Lapis slumps over Pearl's prone form, panting against sweaty pale skin, and is otherwise quiet but content.

"Lapis, we made her come again," Pearl murmurs, reaching up to pet at the cool glassy surface of Lapis' gem. Jasper gives a tired half-smile and wipes her soaked hand off on the bed sheets, hoping in the back of her mind that Pearl won't notice.

"She can't get enough of us, greedy girl." Lapis snorts out a laugh and Jasper looks sheepish at first but eventually she starts grinning too.

The snow has picked up outside. In the moonlight, everything beyond the window glows flawlessly with a fresh blanket of white. But within Jasper's modest house in Little Homeworld, three unlikely partners snuggle into each other shrouded by warm blankets, falling quiescent to the low background chatter from the television.


End file.
